


Milky White Moon

by Thegreatsnotdragon



Series: The Epic Untitled Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Castiel is rich and pretentious and in love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Young Love, cause that's how I roll, just sappy and romantic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsnotdragon/pseuds/Thegreatsnotdragon
Summary: It's the day after Dean says yes and Castiel is flying.(This can be read as a standalone)





	Milky White Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's parents are Hannah and Chuck in this and it takes place in 1987, just so you know. ENJOY!

He’s leaning against the wall in the hallway outside his dorm, his mother’s voice streaming out of the phone. There’s only one phone for the entire floor, to save on costs he imagines.

“How have you been since last time we talked?” She asks.

Castiel is barely listening. Dean just left about forty minutes ago, but already Castiel is practically jittery with the anticipation of seeing him again. His stomach is full of butterflies.

“Oh um… I’ve been… Good.” He gets out, staring down the hallway uselessly, because he knows very well that Dean said he’d be a few hours.

“How are your classes going?”

“They’re fine.” He doesn’t mention the fact that all his schoolwork has been grossly neglected this week. “I have to read _Dante’s inferno_ , so we can discuss it in class.”

A week ago he would have been almost excited at the prospect, but now all he can think is how much time that’s gonna take. Time that would be much better spent kissing Dean, or stroking the little hairs at the nape of his neck, or counting all of his freckles. He did try that, but it was thwarted by the fact that Dean just laughed and called Cas a pervert when he asked if he could turn around so he could count the ones on his back. He refused, even though Cas assured him that no, it wasn’t just a ploy to get a better look at his butt. 487 is as far as he got. And when he found one that qualified as a favorite he would mark it with a kiss. He has a lot of favorites. Like the one on Dean’s shoulder, that’s shaped like a little kidney bean, the one above his eyebrow, the one right by his left collarbone, the one-

“Castiel?! Are you still there?”

He curses himself. He completely forgot he was in the middle of a conversation. What was she saying? “Sorry, I just… I’m listening.”

She’s silent for a moment, and he recognises it as one of her thoughtful pauses.

“Honey?” She says then, in a soft voice. “Is everything alright? Every time we’ve talked this week you’ve seemed so distracted. Has something happened?”

Of course she would have noticed something was up with him. “I…” Should he tell her? He wants to tell her. He wants to tell everyone. He wants to stop random people on the street just to talk about Dean.

“Castiel? You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I… I met a boy.”

There’s another silence, and this one is even longer. He can’t decipher it, but most likely it’s surprise. Castiel has barely dated before, and certainly no one he’s cared enough about to talk to his mother about. “

“Really?” She says. “Tell me about him.”

Castiel tells her about Dean. He tells her that he’s Sam’s brother, and that they met on monday. He tells her about how kind Dean is, and how green his eyes are. He tells her about how funny and ridiculous Dean is, and that Dean is a mechanic. He tells her about asking Dean to stay, and Dean saying yes. He edits out all the sex of course, but tells her about falling in love. He doesn’t mean to, because he knows that part sounds crazy, and way too fast. But it just slips out. There’s a sharp intake of breath on the other line when he says it, but she doesn’t interject. He tells her he’s pretty sure they’re boyfriends, but he hasn’t actually asked yet. He talks longer than he means to, but he feels like he can’t ever say enough about this.

“He sounds great honey.” She says at last, and her voice is soft and light, but there’s an underlying weariness.

“He is…” He says, pausing at that unfamiliar _thing_ in her voice. “Mom, is everything… Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She says, but she sounds on the edge of tears. “It’s just… One of those moments you know? Like the first time you walked, or your first day in kindergarten. It reminds me that you’re always growing and changing, even if I don’t want you too.”

Castiel doesn’t know what to say to that. “I… I’m sorry. I love you mom.” Is the best he can do.

There’s a tearful laugh. “I love you too Castiel. More than anything.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t love, I’m not upset. It’s just… Bittersweet. But you sound happy, and that’s all I want. Always.”

“I know.”

There’s a beat of silence, a silence full of emotion.

“Your father says hi.” She says then.

They talk about boring, ordinary things after that, but the sense of heaviness doesn’t lift. Not heavy in a bad way really, but Castiel senses that the casual tone of his mother’s voice doesn’t match how she’s feeling. They leave off with another I love you, like always.

 

Dean comes back like he promised, and he looks a little tired, and weighed down. But when they lock eyes he smiles widely, and Cas kisses him to take his mind off whatever has him looking like that. He also kisses him because he can’t seem to stop.  They’re both naked again in no time, and afterwards, Dean lies on his side, running his fingers through Cas’s hair, making it stand up on its end. He does that a lot. And his green eyes light up with amusement, as if seeing Cas’s hair all messed up is comedy gold. He smiles that big goofy smile, and Castiel can’t help pulling him close and kissing the living daylights out of him. He’s only human after all.

He’s actually a little hungry, but he ignores it in favor of kissing Dean until they’re both breathless, and Castiel is practically lying on top of him.

“Hey,” Dean says suddenly, pulling back. “What’s your last name?”

 _Oh God_ , Castiel thinks as he bursts out laughing. It should be troubling but for some reason it’s just hilarious. He said _I love you_ to a man who doesn’t know his last name.  

“Why’re you giggling you little weirdo?” Dean asks, burying his face in Cas hair.

“It’s Milton.”

“Huh... That’s… Pretty normal.” He sounds a little surprised.

“What were you expecting?”

“I dunno, something more like… Rich sounding.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “What’s a rich sounding name?”

“Uh I dunno… Like.... Countess Snickerdoodle the third.” He adopts a british accent while he says it, and it’s both terrible and hilarious.

Castiel laughs into the crook of his neck. “Snickerdoodle?” He lifts his head up.

Dean lets his fingers trail a path down the side of Cas’s face, smiling. “Yeah. You look like a Countess Snickerdoodle to me.”

 _I love you,_ Castiel thinks. He leans down for another kiss, while making a very deliberate choice not to divulge the fact that his mother’s maiden name is actually Van Rensselaer.

 

Castel can’t imagine his bed without Dean in it anymore he realises, as he watches his new probably boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed. He’s pretty sure they’re boyfriends. They must be.

Dean does this funny thing where he keeps talking until he slips into unconsciousness, even as the words completely stop making sense. Castiel is a hundred percent certain that it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. And as Dean’s breathing gets all slow and even, Castiel presses a soft kiss to each of his eyelids, and brushes his hair back. Even asleep Dean arches into his touch, sighing softly.

Moonlight streams in through the window, and Castiel finds himself remembering a line from Sylvia Plath. _What did my fingers do before they held him?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of a longer fic that I've been writing, but I'm not sure that will ever see the light of day, so I decided to just post this little snippet. If you've read Like the Tide, this is meant to take place just a few hours after that. I might take this down if I do decide to post the entire fic at some point. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any thoughts please tell me in the comments.  
> This series is probably super confusing, cause everything's out of order which is kind of the point, but if this is the first one you've read you should know that it takes place in between part 2 and part 3. I'm gonna write a guide at some point, so people can choose how they want to read them, but it's late and I'm tired now so...


End file.
